Into The Dark
by DitzyMariposa
Summary: Logan contemplates his life so far and where it will go. X3/AU


A/N: I heard this song and of course I thought 'hey that would make a good story for Logan and Marie', like I do about almost every song I hear, lol.

The song used is 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' by Death Cab For Cutie.

_

* * *

_

_Love of mine  
Someday you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of the spark_

* * *

Marie.

My Marie.

I remember the day that I knew I was in love with her.

I guess I always loved her but that was the day that I finally stopped being an ass and let myself see it.

It was a few years after the whole Alcatraz fiasco. The brotherhood was causing a scene and of course us X-men were sent out to stop them, only she was part of the team now. She was only twenty-two. She had no place risking her life to save the world. I even told her so. The little smart mouth actually told me to stop worrying so much, it'll give me wrinkles, and then she laughed.

I should have had a hint right there. She was, and still is, the only one who can talk to me like that and not get a gut full of adamantium.

She was great on that mission, kicked Mystique's ass pretty good, until Jubilee got caught. Rogue rushed to save her. That's when that bastard Sabretooth got to her. He held her up by her throat. I guess they got smart since the last time, 'cause he was wearing gloves. She was fighting against him but then he extracted his claws and they sank into her neck, piercing her throat and she had to stop struggling to avoid more pain.

I smelt her blood, and that's when I felt it. A throbbing in my chest, fear and anger that he was about to take something that was mine. MINE. I had felt it before. Once at Liberty, when she screamed out in pain, another time when she fell out of that plane, another time when we raided a lab and she got shot through the leg. They all happened so fast that I never really had a chance to really understand what I was feeling, but at that moment I did.

I loved her and she was mine.

And I'll be damned if that fucker took what was mine.

I gave Rogue a signal, nothing more than asking if she was ok. I never asked if she was ok unless I needed to warn her to brace herself. She gave a small nod and I charged.

Managed to decapitate that fucker.

He never bothered anyone again.

She couldn't talk for a while, only whisper until her throat healed, which was pretty damn convenient because if she had had her voice that night, she'd have woken the whole house with what we were doing in my room.

We got married, something I never thought I would do, but just felt right with her. Nothing fancy, just surprised her by driving her to a little chapel in Vegas on my bike and said "You wanna?" She smiled real wide – a smile I silently vowed to try to keep on her face – and said "Definitely". And that was it. Just me in my leather jacket and jeans, her in a white shirt and leather pants, and the older couple who ran the place. She told me it was perfect.

A few years after that she finally gained control of her skin. I took her up to our cabin for a few months to make use of her breakthrough. That was a fun couple of months.

She got pregnant, and that scared the shit out of me but then the kid was born and he wasn't so bad. Ethan is the spitting image of me. Marie was through the roof happy. I even let her talk me into giving her two more. Jacob is just like his mama and Lilly looks a lot like Marie but she got my temper, I feel bad for the boy who takes an interest in her.

It's been a long while since they were babies. In fact Ethan just got married.

Marie is well into her fifties now. She's still beautiful, breathtakingly so. Still can't believe how lucky I am to have her. She doesn't look a day over thirty but I can see the small changes in her. The slight limp in her step from the arthritis in her knee, the wrinkles showing up on her face, how she wears her glasses more and more, and the grays that have shown up are all screaming at me that she won't live forever, no matter how much I want her to.

We have been so god damn happy that I don't want that to end. She understands me better than anyone, even myself some days. She doesn't try to get me to talk out my feeling or get worried when I need time to myself or if I go berserk on a mission. She knows everything about me.

Ok, bullshit. Not everything.

There is one thing that I never told her. One thing I kept secret and made sure I never thought about on those few times I healed her. One thing only I know.

I have a safety deposit box in a bank in Brooklyn. It's not filled with cash. It's filled with a plan. A plan for when time catches up with us and Death comes beckoning for my Marie. A plan consisting of six vials of the cure that I salvaged from Alcatraz, and my will stating that everything I got goes to the kids.

They're adults now and they won't need me when the time comes.

I figure if I pump my body fill of that shit and do what I did to Creed, that oughta do it. Give myself a much needed rest with the one person I wouldn't mind spending eternity with.

She blew into my life and made herself comfortable. She waited around, being someone that I could trust, someone I could depend on always until I got my head out of my ass and realized that I love her. She is my one weakness, the one thing in this world that can take me down. I just can't live without her. I won't. She brought the human out in me, pushed back the animal. She made me love her. She made me depend on her love and I won't go back to what I was without her.

Where she goes, I go, for always, even if I have to follow her into the dark.

* * *

_I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie._

_Love of mine  
Someday you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of the spark_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me  
Have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes  
Are all worn down, the time for sleep is now  
But it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
And I'll follow you into the dark._

* * *

A/N: I wrote this for 'To Each His Own' but I didn't want it to end like this so I made it a one shot.


End file.
